Lucky
by AlicePrincessFreya
Summary: FrEyAXLoKi toa una vida enamorada de el hasta que llega la opotunidad perfecta... Una maldit idea?.. celos?..Una Maldad compartida no loki?


Fic Dedicado a Freya xLoki

Fic Dedicado a Freya xLoki.. Nadie hace fics de esta pareja!! Asi que aunque nadie me lea lo escribire igual! Freya se merece tanto a Loki… sufre por amor y lo sigue amando!! Eso Ademas de tortura Es tierno oo.. eso creo asi que aquí dejare mi propuesta

**Sorpresa inicial**

Freya

Y ahí iba el de nuevo... babeando por su mejor amiga contándole alguna historia de fantasmas que a ella tanto le gustaban y yo desde la ventana de mi casa observaba sus ojos, su cabello su sonrisa siempre fui su amiga pero nunca tan especial como ella... no, no eran novios ni nada pero el sentía mucha felicidad a su lado, si ella no estaba mi loki no era el mismo y eso que solo la conocía hace un par de años y yo... toda mi vida enamorada de el. Pero que tenia ella?? Mi hermano le dedicaba poemas cartas regalos y yo me moría de la envidia no era que yo no tuviera admiradores pero no, no era feliz.

- ya freya!! Se hace tardee!

- oh! Freyr… lo lamento

- mi querida hermanita ya vamos

- no… me iré sola si?

- pero freya!! OK OK como quieras…

Freya era una muchacha expresiva pero sumisa era alta esbelta… su cabello era rubio y largo sus ojos de una tonalidad morada eran únicos en su colegio tenia 17 su mellizo era Freyr era alto de cabello castaño, un chico muy alegre con ningún preocupación mas que su hermana con quien vivía solo en una casa cerca de la escuela

Freya había estado toda su vida enamorada de loki un interesante muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño muy claro..Era alto inteligente era impresionante Tenia Admiradoras que no alcanzaban las manos para contarlas.. Entre ellas freya…todas excepto a e que el le interesaba, la joven Majura una bajita , chica de cabello rosado muy largo y ojos carmín muy curiosos, su personalidad agradaba a todos.

En la escuela:

Majura: a.C. miraaaa que lindas flores!!Loki!

Loki: quieres una?? Es de nuestro proyecto de ciencias del año pasado con Narugami ero puedo tomar una para ti

Narugami: hola Majura hola loki llegan tarde eh?

Loki: pero si aun no llega nadie mas que tu y Yamino

Majura: que importa es el primer día, nos darán más tiempo

En eso llegan freya y freyr y se acercan al grupo

Freya: hola chicos

Majura mira a freyr con algo de timidez

Majura: que linda luces hoy Freya

Freya. Oohh gracias.. Pero que te ocurre Majura luces algo nerviosa

Freyr. No! Que dices freya! Ella esta de hermosa que siempre no?

Loki pone cara de disgusto

Majura se sonroja

Loki: Majura quisieras salir a comer hoy en la tarde?

Majura: emmm lo siento hoy quede de verme. Con…. Alguien

Narugami. Majura andas en algo extraño

Loki un poco molesto

Voy a ver la nueva piscina

Narugami: voy contigo

Loki: no… quiero ir solo

Freya. Voy al baño si vengo enseguida

Freya siguió a loki sin que este la viera loki se veía molesto incluso algo triste

Freya: si pudiera hacer algo para cambiar ese rostro… ooh loki…

Loki pensaba: es otro... y no la culpo.. Es tan bonita… además.. Aunque me quisiera no estaría con ella.. Yo quiero estar solo…pero..Quien! quien diablos me la esta quitando de mi lado…

En eso tocan el timbre y deben entrar a su sala

Loki. La clase fue lo peor no podía dejar de pensar en el sujeto que tenia a Majura porque yo la conocía.. Y ella andaba en algo y lo peor… con alguien me relajo un poco pensar que estaba nuevamente con mis amigos y seguían todos iguales

Skuld la tierna chica rubia que se sentaba a mi lado me contaba toda su vida mientras yo no le podía quitar los ojos de Majura .. Y lo peor que a sospechaba quien era…el.. Obvio… siempre el cortejo..Siempre la busco.. Freyr…vi como se miraban con un aire de complicidad entre ambos..Los vi a todos.. Heimdall escuchando música sin poner atención. Yamino y Narugami los primeros de la clase.. Fenrir peleando con Hel. Urd y Verdandi la más inteligentes con una amplia sonrisa todo seguía exactamente igual m alegro un poco verlos a todos… siempre fueron mis amigos aa y claro Freya mirándome con frustración.

Tenia que ser un buen año, lo presentía pero empezaba pésimo.. No… noo!! Tenia que hacer algo. Majura era mi mejor amiga y quería que fuese así siempre.

Esa tarde Skuld , Urd y Verdandi decidieron da una fiesta en su casa, no tenia ánimos de ir, ha! Pero fui y para peor Freyr y Majura debieron contarles a todos lo que ya era obvio.. "Estamos saliendo" esa frase me congelo por un segundo.. Por un segundo fui un muerto en un mundo de vivos, ya lo sabia pero no pude evitarlo.

Freyr: Chicos n esta celebración hay algo que yo debo decirles

Majura: freyr!! No aun no

Freyr: escucha princesa.. todo saldrá bien ….chicos… Yo y Majura estamos saliendo

Yamino : que bien!! De verdad me alegro mucho enserio!!

Narugami. Espero que estén muy felices

Skuld: Así es Majura que bien

Freya:

Ja! Pero que novedad no? Majura freyr….quien lo hubiera pesando tuve un encuentro de emociones… Es que… Ya loki debía darse por vencido… pero..Ahora mi quitaba a mi hermano?? A mi única familia?? Ya no saldríamos a comer los viernes en la noche no veríamos películas los fines de semana Ni diría cosas tontas y luego lo retaría por ello…jajaja.. Era extraño una vez mas volvía a estar celosa de Majura …

En eso ve que loki sale caminado con una expresión de rabia

loki espera!

Hola freya

Loki…. Se que te molesta que mi hermano este con Majura pero… el no es malo…

No es eso freya.. solo que Majura estuvo siempre conmigo y ver que ahora esta con otro no lo se me da miedo perderla

Es verdad… y lo entiendo..siento lo mismo mi única familia es mi hermano.. ahora me sentiré tan sola…

Si tan solo hubiera hecho algo para mantenerla conmigo

Separémoslos…

Ah??

Si loki… a ninguno de los dos nos gusta que estén juntos yo necesito a mi hermano y tú bueno… tú necesitas a Majura no?

Y que tienes en mente

Aun nada.. pero si me dices que si…te prometo que en 3 meses se odiaran a morir

Acepto..


End file.
